


Hallowe'en in the Delta Quadrant

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat - extra treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom volunteers to take Naomi Wildman trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowe'en in the Delta Quadrant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/gifts).



"It's very good of you to do this, Tom," said Neelix as they waited outside the Wildmans' door.

"Not a problem at all. It sounds fun!"

"I'm glad you think so. As you know, I think celebrating Earth holidays is very important, and I certainly feel like I've learned a lot about your culture--"

"Neelix, it's fine. Go to the Mess Hall and serve up your ghoulish goulash. I'll take Naomi trick or treating round the senior officers' quarters, like we agreed."

"You will bring Naomi to the party afterwards? I can't wait to see her costume!"

"Of course," Tom said.

"But you must bring her back before 2100 hours," Samantha said as the door finally opened. She and Neelix smiled at each other as Neelix scurried off to the turbolift.

"You have my word," Tom said, bowing low.

"Come in," Samantha said, and Tom followed her into the quarters. They were uncharacteristically messy. When she saw him staring at the discarded fragments of fabric littering the floor, she explained, "We've had a lot of back and forth about what the costume should be. Naomi wanted to make sure she's the scariest thing she can think of."

Tom looked again at the mess on the floor, started to pick up various items and work out what outfit they could have been a part of. "A Hirogen hunter ... A Borg drone ..." He puzzled over some . "A Vidiian in the advanced stages of the phage?" Samantha nodded. "None of those scary enough for her?"

"I'm ready, Mom!" came a loud voice from the bedroom.

"Come on out and show Uncle Tom," Samantha said.

Naomi marched out of the bedroom with her hands behind her back, wearing a perfect miniature Starfleet uniform in command red. Her hair, usually flowing free down the back of her head, was tied in a severe bun. Looking closer, Tom realised that her collar had four pips. Only her Ktarian forehead ridges gave away that she wasn't in fact a young Kathryn Janeway somehow transported through a time warp.

"OK, we're _not_ starting with the Captain's quarters," Tom said.

"Be good, honey!" Samantha said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Affirmative, Ensign Wildman. Lieutenant Paris, lay in a course for candy, maximum warp."

"Yes, ma'am!"


End file.
